Karen Brooks: The World of a Lifetime
by Icehale
Summary: Karen is a soon-to-be-fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With Umbridge arriving and her slight crush on a boy, will her survive her last years at Hogwarts? Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. J.K. Rowling does. Rated T because of minor swearing.
"Hey!" Karen Brooks called to her best friend. "Luna! Over here!"

"Oh, hello Karen," Luna smiled with her usual dreamy look. "Have the wrackspurts gotten into your head again?"

Karen shook her head, her curly brown hair flying over her shoulder. A few years ago, wrackspurts had gotten into her head and when the Healers and doctors couldn't heal her, Mr. Lovegood did. Ever since then, no one in her family spoke against the creatures Luna and Mr. Lovegood talked about.

"Oh," Luna smiled a smile wider than before, though still as dreamy. "Would you like to find Ginny?"

Karen shook her head again. "Ginny is playing Quidditch with Fred, George, and Kim. We're leaving in three hours to go on vacation though, so Kim and I just wanted to see all of you before we left until Hogwarts."

"Alright," Luna floated towards a rock lying on the pathway. "Daddy and I are going to Sweden to look for Crumple-Horned Snorkack. It's rumored to be very rare, but Daddy found something they absolutely cannot resist."

Karen couldn't help asking, "What is it?"

"You'll see once we find the Snorkack," Luna smiled mysteriously. Karen just laughed. This was the Luna she knew.

•••

"What's going on?" Karen looked around nervously, then looked at her mother. "Mum? Where are we?"

Her mother sighed and looked at Karen. "Dumbledore has asked Kim and I to join the Order."

"Order of what?" Karen asked, curious. "I didn't think we were going to Italy, since Dad's not here."

"No," her mum agreed, then took a deep breath. "However, to make up for not going to Italy this summer, I have decided to let Kim tell you what is happening in the meetings."

"How is that making it up?" Karen was annoyed. She had plans this summer in Italy. She and her friend Carlotta had talked last summer and agreed to finally jump the cliff into the water of the Mediterranean. This was the first year they were allowed to jump.

"Because no one under the 'of age' limit are allowed to understand what's happening in the meetings," Demeter raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "You just have to swear that you won't tell anyone about this. Go along with the schemes that they'll play to listen in. Act surprised when we finally tell you what's happening when Harry arrives."

"Do you really think Mrs. Weasley will let me stay?" Now it was Karen's turn to raise an eyebrow at her mother. "I'm not at all close to Harry, Ron, or Hermione to be allowed to listen in."

"I'll vouch for you," her mother told her, "but if Molly still doesn't budge, just go upstairs making a fuss and complain with Ginny. Don't let anyone know of the information you've been given. This is all confidential. Use your Occlumency at all times."

Karen nodded. Kim had taught her a bit of Occlumency which she had learned just last year, in her seventh year of Hogwarts, just in case. "Sure, Mum."

•••

Just as promised, Kim kept Karen updated. Harry was being watched for his own safety. There was a prophecy in the Ministry that the Order was trying to keep Voldemort from getting. Voldemort was trying to get his followers together and also recruit lots of the "Dark" creatures. Fudge thought Dumbledore was trying to overthrow him and become Minister, and had made it clear that anyone with Dumbledore should just clear their desks and leave. This was all told in a hushed and soothing tone so that anyone walking by would just think Kim was soothing Karen from a nightmare.

It was Kim's eighteenth birthday when something interesting finally happened. Jack Martin, Kim's boyfriend of three years was here and after Kim had blown out her candles, Jack had gotten down on one knee. Karen and Kim gasped in unison.

"Oh," Karen softly sighed happily. It was starting a bit of a commotion and Demeter looked like she was going to burst into tears. Karen's camera was already out, snapping pictures.

"Kim," Jack started. "We've been together for three wonderful years and I have loved every minute of them. When we laughed, cried, sang, danced, kissed, even when we fought. I love the way your eyes light with fire when you're passionate about something. I love the way your nose crinkles up when you're confused. I love everything about you so," here, Jack pulled about a box with a simple, yet beautiful diamond ring, "Kimberly Allison Brooks, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Kim covered her mouth and cried while throwing her arms around Jack and kissed him. "Yes, of course I will!" Jack slipped the ring on her finger while Karen cheered, Demeter blubbered a bit more, and Mrs. Weasley started chattering with Aunt Hestia (Jones) about wedding plans.

Karen hugged her sister, Kim's brown eyes sparkling with happiness. Then she hugged Jack whose eyes seemed to ask her if she approved. Karen nodded and beamed at him, then turning away.

"Okay, if you want to be in the pictures, move aside for a moment," Karen instructed. "Kim and Jack, stand together for a moment and smile. Kim, keep your left side towards the camera."

They did as instructed, and Karen snapped a few. Then was the family picture, excluding their father and Karen, then Karen went into the picture after getting Hermione to take the picture. The Weasleys took a picture with Kim and Jack, the Order got one, and all the kids got one with Demeter manning the camera. Karen took it back with promises to print the pictures out and give each of them to the people who were in it.

Kim and Jack were engaged and Karen couldn't be happier for them. Her sister and the person she trusted most outside of her family were finally getting married and now it was up to Karen to make sure that they'd stay alive throughout the whole war. And she would be keeping that vow with her final breath.

•••

They were finally back at Hogwarts for the fall term and the first thing Karen noticed was the new DADA professor, Dolores Umbridge. The professor looked like a pink toad, complete with the expression. Karen instantly decided that she didn't like the woman at all.

Her dislike for Umbridge increased as the toad interrupted Dumbledore, of all people, for a speech that no one bothered to listen to. As Umbridge spoke, Karen snuck a look over to Luna, noting that the other girl looked as bored as she felt. Her lips twitched imperceptibly as she realized this, but quickly ceased as she saw Umbridge finish her speech and dismiss the students to their dorms.

Karen quickly followed the crowds of dispersing students up to the Gryffindor tower, glancing back over at Luna as she did so, bidding her friend a good night silently. She thought through it all as she made her way up to her dorm and sat down on her usual bed.

Umbridge was going to be trouble, she knew that. But Karen knew that Umbridge would only cause trouble for those who openly supported Harry. Karen believed that her mother's position in the Ministry would keep her safe from the new professor's wrath. But for Luna? Karen wasn't as sure about her friend.

•••

"You want to form a club to teach us defense?" Karen asked Hermione disbelievingly, setting her book down. "You are aware that if Umbridge finds out, it'll be total chaos for us all, right?"

"I know," Hermione agreed calmly, sitting down in front of Karen. "But with Harry teaching us, we'll have a good background for our exams, and with Umbridge completely discarding the practical side of DADA, none of us will be able to properly pass the practical portion of our OWLs and NEWTs, or just the DADA exams in general."

"What guarantee do you have to make sure people won't rat this club out to _her_?" Karen asked, still unsure about joining.

"You'll see at the meeting," Hermione informed her, standing up again. "I really hope you'll join though. Think it over, will you?" And with that, Hermione left, leaving Karen to her own thoughts.

•••

Karen's cheeks took on a pink tinge as she thought of the memory she was about to use. It was of Dean Thomas complimenting her at the Yule Ball in the previous year. She let Hermione persuade her into going and just hung out with Dean the whole night, neither of them having a date.

She was a bit nervous to try the spell again as it was her third week of attempting the Patronus spell, and it didn't seem to be working so far.

"Expecto Patronum!" Karen cried, and a silver mist seeped out of her wand. It didn't take a proper form however, and she sighed in annoyance. " _Expecto Patronum!"_

This time it started to shape, and a blurry figure was formed from the spell. Karen squinted, and she recognized it as a fox fairly quickly. A clever and loyal creature, one who takes action as needed. Karen smiled a bit, glad that the fox was her Patronus and not a snake or rat, perhaps. It was noble. And that was all she cared about.

•••

Career Advice day. One day in the school year Karen had been dreading for a while, though it would help her enormously. McGonagall had called her into her office right after a messy haired boy walked out.

"Hello Professors," Karen greeted politely. Umbridge was apparently going to be joining her interview.

"Hello Miss Brooks," Professor McGonagall nodded, motioning for her to take a seat. Karen did so, before waiting for the questions.

"Hello, my dear girl," Umbridge simpered and Karen managed a polite smile. "Now, I know that you will most likely be taking your mother's footsteps and joining the Ministry, am I correct in assuming that?"

Karen thought through her words carefully before speaking. "Working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is definitely an option for me, but I'm also looking into becoming a Cursebreaker."

"You're already in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, so that's a good thing," McGonagall nodded approvingly. "Just try to continue with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration as well as Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and you will most likely achieve the grades needed to do either of those things."

"Your grades are already one of the best in my class, dear girl, so do not worry about that," Umbridge smiled a sickly smile, mostly likely attempting to gain Karen's admiration, and through Karen, the approval of Demeter. That wouldn't be happening however, as Karen already had a deep dislike of the toad.

•••

Umbridge had busted the DA and Dumbledore was fired. It wasn't as if Karen was completely unaware that this would happen, however. She had burned off her own name from the parchment, just to make sure nothing could be linked back to her. Her mother had warned her about the toad, and Karen was going to take the warning. But now, it was time for the OWLs.

The exams in itself were not that terrible. If people had been paying attention in class, they should have been able to pass with a P at the very least. Karen was much more uncertain about Herbology, however, where she was pretty sure she had placed the Mandrake in the Venus Flytrap pot, and vice versa. But she was pretty sure that she had gotten at least an A.

But during the Astronomy OWL, that Umbridge toad just had to go to Hagrid's hut and disturb the silence and focus that had been occupying the area. And, of course, Professor McGonagall had to come and try to stop her, creating even more chaos. So now, instead of the peace that should have been occupying the night, Karen was forced to tune the students out and finish her Astronomy exam the best she could, only finishing 98% of it, which would most likely bring her down an E. An _E_!

Why did the toad have to come and disturb everything that was important in Karen's life?

•••

 _ **Ordinary Wizarding Level (OWL) Results**_

 _ **Pass Grades**_

 _Outstanding (O)_

 _Exceeds Expectation (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _ **Fail Grades**_

 _Poor (P)_

 _Dreadful (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _ **Karen Amy Brooks has achieved:**_

 _*Astronomy:_ _O_

 _Ancient Runes:_ _O_

 _Charms:_ _O_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts:_ _E_

 _Arithmancy:_ _O_

 _Herbology:_ _A_

 _History of Magic:_ _E_

 _Potions:_ _O_

 _Transfiguration:_ _E_

 _*Did not complete exam, practical portion was disturbed by firing of groundskeeper_

Karen grinned from ear to ear. These kinds of grades were exactly what she was hoping for. But would she be continuing them all, or dropping a few of them?

Quickly, Karen scratched Herbology off the list, as well as History of Magic and Astronomy. She wasn't going to participate in classes she was terrible at, she nearly slept through, and that disturbed her sleeping schedule. At least, not anymore.

She was left with a schedule comprising of Ancient Runes, Charms, DADA, Arithmancy, Potions, and Transfiguration. They would all be much harder than she was used to, but it would be worth it in the end. She could have a chance to join a lot of good careers if she got good grades on these NEWTs. And she definitely would. Anyone who knew her would be sure of it.

•••

Sixth year was a bit of a blur for Karen, to be honest. Most of the year was the same thing: wake up, get dressed, go to the Great Hall to eat, go to morning classes, eat lunch, go to afternoon classes, do he homework, read a bit, sleep. That was basically Karen's schedule everyday. She did get her Apparition license however, so that was exciting.

Though Dean did come to her for comfort after Ginny dumped him. Karen soothed him, feeling sorry for the boy she had held a crush on for so many years, a crush that still hadn't disappeared no matter what Karen had thought. She comforted him and by the end of the year, the two had become close friends and promised to support each other no matter what happened the next year.

At the end of the year, however, Death Eater broke into Hogwarts. She wasn't exactly sure how or why they had done it, but she knew one thing had been figured out by the time they left. Dumbledore was dead.

And nothing would ever be the same.

•••

Demeter Brooks had been allowed to keep her job even though He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had taken over the Ministry. Demeter, and Jack and Kim had quit the Order for the fear that if any of the Death Eaters found out, Karen would be taken. But Karen wasn't worried. She was a big girl now and she could take care of any Death Eaters on her own. She hoped she could, at least.

They all got a chance to prove themselves at the end of the year when the war took place. Many people came back, including Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, all of which Karen believed should have stayed hidden.

Karen didn't complain, however, especially since she got to fight without her mother or sister butting in to tell her how young she was. This was war, and Demeter and Kim knew that the Light side needed all the fighters they could get. Karen was overage as well, leaving them no excuse to keep her from fighting.

And fight she did. Karen used a few curses Bill Weasley had taught her and grinned as she took down a younger Death Eater. She believed it was Pansy Parkinson at the time, but later found out that it was Millicent Bulstrode.

By the end, when Harry had killed Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, Karen felt at peace. Or at least she felt more relaxed than she had felt since Voldemort came back.

Would the pain ever go away? She didn't think so, but when she saw Dean again by the castle's doors, she believed that the pain would be soothed and only come back when something worse happened. After all, love and hope were the only things more powerful than anger and fear. And the former two were definitely something that immensely tempted Karen.

•••

Fifteen years later, the Wizarding World was still at peace. No madmen had threatened to take over the world and everything was as bright and cheerful as it had been before all the wars. They were all happy and Karen had laughed when she got the invitation to Luna's wedding to Rolf Scamander. She was named godmother to one of Luna's twin sons, Lorcan.

Kim had become an Auror, and she was quite good at it as well. She and Jack had a daughter named Ramona, a name the could never stop joking about after Fuller House came out. And in a moment of surprise, Ramona became best friends with a boy she met at Hogwarts named Jackson. Ramona and Jackson would marry one day in the future.

As for Karen's ending, she dated Dean for a few years before Dean proposed. They had a daughter named Faith and a son named Hunter. Faith and Hunter ended up being closer than most siblings and ended up sharing an apartment until Faith married Lysander, Luna's other twin son.

Karen smiled down at the people of the Wizarding World, most of which were cheering her on that day. She had taken the pledge to be good to the Ministry and all of Magical Great Britain and finally, after all of her hard work, Karen Thomas was the Minister of Magic.

"But a happily ever after? That was something that just happened through her life," The girl mumbled the last lines of the story as she wrote it. "Mom, could you come in here?"

"Sure Emma," Faith smiled at her daughter, brushing back a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. "What's going on?"

"Surprise," Emma rubbed her neck as she handed the story to her mother. "It's to remember Grandma."

 _The End_


End file.
